Child of Chaos
by I am the Fundamental Principle
Summary: Wendy Marvell was not raised by Grandeeny. After her hometown was attacked by a Dark Guild, she was found by Acnologia. This is Wendy, the Child of Chaos. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**AN: Hello there! This is my second chaptered fanfic and my first in Fairy Tail. Please, refrain from flaming, and, if you must, please do so in an orderly fashion. Thank you! Read and Review!**

**Er…let's begin!**

A lone girl stood among wreckage and fire. Tears filled her eyes as she stared emptily at the crumbled buildings and a burning field, no doubt remembering better, more peaceful times. The girl's body was littered with bruises and burns. The girl closed her eyes.

Dark eyes opened, glaring into the smoke-filled sky. The eyes reflected hatred. Pure, dark hatred. Those eyes should not have belonged to a five-year-old girl.

"I'll make you regret." A hacking, scratchy voice from intense screaming and the dense smoke wheezed out.

**Eh…This is a line break. ~~ I do da hula.**

The girl stopped in the mouth of a forest. Unburned, untouched. The opportunity was hard to come by. The girl had left her destroyed hometown, wandering from one city to the next. She was only met with destruction. Those accursed mages had left a trail of terror and blood.

She entered the mouth of the forest, plunging past the dense undergrowth until she reached a clearing. The burns and scratches had been left untended, and dried blood and sickly yellow pus oozed out of the injuries. Still the girl pushed on.

Acnologia, the Chaos Dragon, watched from the sky. He could see the black wisps of energy that danced around the little girl, a great potential to bring about chaos. The little human…interested the dragon. Many dragons had begun taking in humans as hatchlings as mates became harder and harder to find. Acnologia scoffed. Then again, he was no ordinary dragon.

Acnologia continued to observe the little girl. He was confused by her. Only a little girl, yet willing to push on living. Judging by her scars and injuries, she had been caught in a battle and had most likely lost everything. So why did she still have the will to live? Acnologia desired to know.

**Ehh…another line break…XD**

A week after Acnologia had discovered the little girl; he began contemplating the benefits of taking her in as a hatchling. Try as he might, he couldn't find a successful magic for immortality, and he _refused_ to allow Chaos magic to dies out after all the effort he'd put into it. Besides, should the girl's anger and frustration continue to manifest without a way of output, she was sure to either die of overcharge or go insane with rage.

But he was in no position to be a guardian. A parent. Perhaps he didn't need to take that position. A master should be enough to gain this girl. Perhaps.

**Honestly? Does ****anyone**** know how to make a proper linebreak?**

Acnologia was, once again, watching the girl. He growled in frustration. Honestly, he, Dragon of Chaos, the strongest of all, was engrossed and confused by a mere human girl.

His ear-like protrusions perked, focusing on a faint rustling in a bush with his acute hearing. A menacing roar screeched from the bush, a hideous beast leapt out at the girl. She whirled around, scrambling away from the beast, eyes wide with fear.

The girl's eyes hardened in determination as she watched it pillage her campsite, filching her precious food. She grabbed a long, slender branch from the ground, swinging wildly at the beast.

Acnologia fought his burning urge to spring off the branch and kill the monster as he watched the little girl slowly get worn down by it. Despite her best efforts, the creature was simply larger and stronger than she, and with her tender injuries, the monstrosity soon had the little girl pinned to the ground.

Her eyes widened, sparking with fear. The girl's mouth opened in a silent shriek. Acnologia, giving in to his urging, flew off the tree, landing on the ground below. He towered over the monster.

"Get off her." The Dragon rumbled.

The creature turned around, jowls dripping with drool. "Eh?"

"Get off the girl if you want to keep your _life_! Do you defy the King of Dragons?"

The monster, without a second look, sprang off the girl and turned tail, fleeing into the forest. Acnologia turned to the little girl.

She cradled an injured arm to her chest and scowled at him. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

The girl blinked, surprised. She shook her head in disbelief.

Acnologia blinked. "Are you unable to speak?"

She sniffed, averting her eyes. She nodded slowly.

"Come with me."

A vigorous shake of the head.

"You're more likely to die sitting out here with all those injuries." Why was he doing this? After all, she was a simple human girl.

The girl stuck out her tongue. Acnologia's eye twitched, shimmering with annoyance.

"Would you rather die of starvation and animal attacks or come with me?"

The girl seemed to think for a moment, and then reluctantly nodded. Acnologia sighed, exhaling a powerful breath. He bent down.

"Get on, brat."

The girl stood and limped toward the large dragon, a pout on her face. She greatly favored her right leg, leaning her entire weight on the left. She clumsily climbed onto the Dragon's shiny back, scrambling for a hold. Once she managed to catch her fingers onto his 'ears', she gave him a hard kick.

Acnologia batted her absentmindedly with a wing. "I'm not a horse, idiot."

The Dragon gave a mighty flap of his giant wings and rose, gliding toward the mountain's peak.

**AN: Er…yeah. That's all I got. Ehh…Review please! Oh, and please check out my other fanfic. It's a HP and Kuroshitsuji crossover called Shadowed Soul. You can visit my profile. Or not. Just a suggestion! I'm trying to get 100 favs on that one…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AN: I got reviews~ I got reviews~ Does weird dance. HI! I got reviews! Thank you to all who reviewed/ followed/ favorite! I suppose I should do review responses…**

**FrozenHeartz: Thank you! But…no. I don't think that'll happen.**

**Zeref's Sister: :3 Thank you! I though Lucy and Natsu were a bit overused…As for your question, Wendy lost her voice in the fire remember? When the Dark Guild attacked.**

**Rin Ice Miyako: I know. I'm beautiful. PRAISE ME. **

**QuatroPuppy: Well, there can always be two of one fic…Oh really? Ah well…too lazy.**

**ON WITH MY STORY!**

Acnologia landed on the jagged mountain peak with a loud thump. He twisted his neck to at the moody girl on his back.

"Did you have to kick me?" he growled.

She nodded, sliding off the Dragon's back. He blinked, realizing that despite her muteness, the girl was able to understand Dragonspeak. Now, Acnologia did not claim to be an expert on humans, but was certain not many had that particular ability.

He lumbered slowly into the cave, absentmindedly noticing the girl's limping through the corner of his eye. Well, at least she had enough pride, or stubbornness, to deal with pain. Good. If he was to become her master, she would have to need lots of that stubbornness.

As the mouth of the cave swallowed the Dragon of Chaos and the little girl, Acnologia questioned his sanity yet again. Sure, he needed an heir. One never new when their life would end in these harsh conditions. Yes, he was curious about the girl. But was an heir and mere curiosity worth the trouble? Acnologia would soon find the answer to his question.

**Honestly, I'll be a very strange writer. Like VERY strange. Just bear with me, please.**

The Dragon of Chaos was not known for his mercy. In fact, giving the little girl a few days to recover from her injuries was what he considered incredibly 'merciful'. No, Acnologia was not known for his mercy, or his pity.

On the fourth day of the girl's stay, Acnologia decided it was either she leave or she stay as a hatchling. So he confronted her at what he deemed a reasonable time. Otherwise known as the break of dawn.

"Wake up!" The Chaos Dragon roared, nudging the sleeping girl with a wickedly sharp talon.

She rolled over in the bed of leaves, batting sleepily at him. Her eyes opened and she glared drowsily with dark brown eyes.

Acnologia blinked. "It's not that early. No need to be grouchy."

The girl rolled her eyes, sitting up. She slumped sleepily.

The dragon sighed, pressing on. "You've been in my lair of three days now. It's either leave or stay. You can choose. I won't press you either way."

She stared at him and yawned sleepily. Acnologia sweatdropped.

"I suppose this isn't the best time?"

The girl gave him a look that said, "No, duh!" and turned away, flopping back onto the crunchy mat of leaves. Acnologia shook his head, swooping out of the cave. He didn't understand himself. If it be any other being, he would've demolished them, crushed them into smithereens by now. So what was so special about this girl? He needed time to think.

**Acnologia's gigantically OOC. I understand. But he has to be in order for this fic to work.**

Acnologia rested his head on his muscular front legs. He gazed up at the bright morning sun, shining bright. It was late. And he still didn't have an answer. The dragon sighed, climbing to his feet. As he moved toward the edge of the cliff to glide off, he noticed a small figure clumsily hurrying over jagged rocks and the pebbly path toward his 'thinking cliff'. He blinked, stepping back.

As the figure neared, he recognized the distinctive blue hair of the little girl. She scrambled onto the flat land and stood before him, wielding a stick. She knelt next to him, messily scratching at the dirt floor. Acnologia furrowed his brows. Was she spelling out letters?

The girl leaned back, panting. The dragon bent over the dirt, tilting his head.

'I stay.'

He gave an uncharacteristic grin. The Chaos Dragon blinked, surprised by himself. Really, what was _with_ this girl?

"What's your name? My name is Acnologia." Good, now he could stop using 'girl' or 'human' in his mind when referring to her.

'I am Wendy. Can I call u Ackno? Acknlogya is too hard.'

Acnologia felt a strange rushing feeling. _Cute_. This girl was too cute.

"How did you lose your voice, Wendy?" Why was he being so _nice_? It wasn't like the ruthless dragon he was. It was so…_human_.

'In the fire. My house was on fire by the mages. The bad mages.'

The Dragon of Chaos felt _pity_. He felt sadness on another's behalf. To think, this little girl had discovered the true nature of mankind at such a young age. Yes, that was why he despised humans. They turned against their own. Their own children.

"Wendy."

The girl, no, Wendy, turned to him, cocking her head.

"Do you want to learn magic with me? So you can protect people from the bad mages?"

Wendy seemed to contemplate her question deeply. She looked up, with a determined look in her wide, brown eyes. She nodded. The girl turned to grab her stick, scratching at the dirt.

'Will I be able to protect you?'

Acnologia's eyes widened. No one, not one soul, had ever cared about him. Why should they? He was of the Apocalypse. His eyes softened as he gazed at Wendy, who was blushing and poking at the ground with her stick.

Yes, the rushing feeling, the uncharacteristic behavior, it was love. Paternal love.

**:3 Paternal Love. 3 3 3 Wendy's so cute!**

Paternal love or no, Acnologia trained Wendy hard. At first, Acnologia only taught her Chaos Dragon Slayer magic. He taught her how to manifest her magic in one point, gathering up rage, passion, to release the power in on powerful blast. Thus was the Chaos Dragon's Roar.

Wendy thought of the Dark Guild that demolished her family and friends. She remembered the pain of being alone. And her love for her father, Acnologia. She desired to never lose again, never become alone again, and to always fight. To fight or die fighting. Her pain, her passion, and her desire came together to form a signature attack. Wendy named the attack Flower of Lovely Destruction for the flower-shape that demolished the area when she performed the attack.

However, there was still the trouble of communication. Acnologia's numerous attempts at curing Wendy's muteness were all failures. His best mixtures and healing brews failed. In a haze of frustration and tears, Wendy ran off into the forest, away from the source of her frustration. She _burned _to speak with her adoptive father. The stick writing was clumsy and inefficient. In the isolation of the forest, Wendy learned of mental communication.

**AN: So? Likey? Don't Likey? Please, do review! Wendy's waiting! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AN: Hi! I'm not going to update regularly, by the looks of it. Maybe every other day? I dunno. Thanks to all my dear reviewers, followers, and favoriters! **

**ON WITH THE STORY**

Wendy huddled underneath the large tree, the rain pounding down. The stormy sky reflected her frustrated anger. Warm, salty tears mixed with the cold raindrops.

That afternoon, while training, the day had been so bright and sunny. In almost a flash, the storm had raged and the day had become _dark_. Wendy raised her head to the sky, staring at the endless gray clouds through dripping eyelashes.

Was her choice to stay with the Chaos Dragon correct? Was she meant to live with a dragon? Especially the Dragon of Chaos, who was recorded as the most savage of them all, the Bringer of Apocalypse. But all those human assumptions were wrong, so utterly wrong in Wendy's mind.

She had already stayed nearly two years with Acnologia. Wendy could hardly remember life before her adoptive father. She was more dragon than human, with dragon mannerisms and the dragon way of life. If she didn't belong with her father, where did she belong? Perhaps she should just disappear. Just vanish off the face of the earth.

Vivid memories were brought forth through Wendy's mental war with herself. Memories of laughter, fear, strength, protection, all shared with the Dragon of Chaos. Her father. No. She wouldn't disappear.

How could she be so selfish? She was _aware_ of her father's past. She knew of his trail of death and destruction that crossed Earthland. If she was to leave, he would surely turn back to his old, murdering ways.

However, she did need a better form of communication. Wendy stood, ignoring the muddy ground sinking underneath her feet. No matter how much she tried, the damage to her throat was irreparable. She would search for another way.

**It's literally the end of March and it's snowing out there. O_O WHAT IS THIS?!**

Wendy walked deeper into the forest, her mountain home to her back. She listened to the animals of the forest; their low hum of conversation through the constant _pit-pattering_ of the rain. Birds chirped, frogs croaked. Wendy lowered her head, determination slightly squashed. Every creature needed to speak to be heard. And what of those who couldn't speak? They were not heard.

A strange creature fell at her feet from the trees. Wendy blinked, examining its odd features. The animal was unconscious and bird-like, with sleek blue feathers. A strange antenna and protrusions claimed it wasn't an ordinary bird. The creature's left wing was bent and broken, hanging limply from the bird-like animal's body.

Wendy bit her lip in worry. Though Acnologia had taught her basic skills, such as which plants cured illnesses or headaches, but she had learned little about fractures and broken bones. The girl carefully knelt next to it, reaching out uncertainly. She slid her hand underneath the animal, scooping it up. Wendy stood and cradled the creature to her chest.

She scanned the forest for any safe resting places, eyes darting from one tree to the next. The land was muddy and wet from the rain, and not a good recovering setting for a broken wing. Wendy continued to move forward after stopping to cover the 'bird' with a large leaf which shielded it from the heavy raindrops.

As the girl trudged on through the seemingly endless trees, the creature regained consciousness. A slanted red eye opened and blinked. A human. A particularly harsh jostle sent a sharp pain through the animal's wing. It winced, and closed its eyes. A kind human. Those were hard to come by.

Eventually, after what seemed like hours of mud and tree, Wendy found a large cave from a rock overhanging. The girl knelt on the stone floor, gently laying the sleeping bird on a bed of moss. Wendy laid her head against the stone. She gently stroked the creature's head, noticing white streaks against its deep blue feathers. She smiled. Like a cloudy sky. With that peaceful thought, Wendy's eyes fluttered close, to dreams of clouds and beautiful birds.

**Aww…:3 I love Wendy. So cute. ^-^ **

Sun streamed into the cave, falling upon a sleeping blue animal. Its eyes opened, blinking twice to rid itself of drowsiness. It noticed a leaf full of fresh water as well as a fluffy moss bed. Strands of weaved grasses circled its wing and body, securing the broken wing in position. A shadow fell across it.

Wendy entered the cave, stooping to fit underneath its ceiling. She cupped handfuls of berries in her hands and skirt. The girl sat on a stone, watching the bird and slowly popping the berries into her mouth. Thoughts ran through her head, unspoken.

'Oh, it's awake. I wonder if it's alright. What is it? Does it eat berries? Will it peck me?'

A voice cut into her thoughts. 'I'll have you know I'm a she, and yes, I do eat berries. Care to offer some?'

Wendy choked, leaping off the stone. She hacked and coughed. Once she recovered, she stared at the bird.

'What? The bird can talk?'

The creature stared back. 'I'm not talking and I'm not a mere _bird_. I'm an Adarna.'

Wendy blinked. 'An Adarna.'

The bird, no Adarna, nodded. 'Yes.'

'Then, how can I hear you? And how are you responding?'

'Mental communication.'

Wendy's eyes lit up. Yes! This was what she was looking for. She leaned forward, eyes light with the flame of determination.

'Please, please, Adarna. Teach me mental communication! So I can speak to my father!'

The creature blinked, surprised. 'What? You, a human, cannot speak?'

Wendy robbed her arm, swiping her tongue across dry lips. 'No. I lost the ability in a fire.'

The Adarna nodded. 'I'll teach. However, I'm young. Very young. Practically born yesterday. I might not be successful.'

Wendy's eyes narrowed. 'As long as there is a chance, I'll try.

**For those who don't know, the Adarna is a mythical bird of the Philipines. XD Didn't make it up.**

For the next few weeks, Wendy tended to the infant Adarna, and in turn learned about mental communication. Apparently, those with the ability could form bonds with others that allowed them to mentally communicate. The mental bond could be kept or broken off by the user. However, if the user had too many mental bonds in place, damage to the user's body was possible.

To form a mental bond, Wendy needed to extend her magic to the other and latch onto their magic. The larger the magical center, the easier it was for her to form a bond. Wendy could easily form a bond with the Adarna after a week of attempts and theory explanations.

For the next week, when the Adarna was fully healed, Wendy began heading back to her mountain home, to her father. Along the path, she attempted bonds with normal animals with little magic. Her 'magical rope', as she called it, was unable to hook onto the magical core of the animals. Her first few outreaches were failures, but as she neared the mountain, small mental connections could be formed, but were broken off quickly. It required great concentration and energy to continue the connections.

'Is that your home?' the Adarna's voice sounded in Wendy's head.

She looked up to see a large cave looming up the mountain path. 'Yes! Let's go, Adarna!'

Wendy flew up the mountain, followed closely by her fluttering friend. 'Don't order me around, girl! Wait!'

The girl laughed mentally. 'I know you want to meet him too!'

Acnologia rested his head on his front legs. Two weeks since she had left. More two weeks. He sighed. Why did he even think she would stay with him? She had every right to want to stay away-

An excited voice broke into his thoughts.

'Father! I'm back!'

The dragon's head snapped up. 'Wendy?'

He turned, looking down the mountain path. He saw his Wendy, his daughter, racing toward him. She collided with his large, bulky body, hugging onto his legs.

'Father! I'm back! And I can speak with you now.'

Acnologia's shocked expression softened into a soft smile. 'Welcome back, Wendy.'

Life went on, now with a new addition, Adarna. Life was good, peaceful even. Until one day, July 7th, the year of 777.

**AN: Yay! Got so much done! Review please! Your reviews, manga, anima, and fanfiction is literally my life. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**AN: Hi! I forgot to respond to reviews last chapter, so I'll do it now! I'm eating Pocky :3**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Mindless13: Thank you! :3 **

**Rin Ice Miyako: Your profile picture is cute~~ :3 Thanx! Love you too!**

**SkyeDragonAzure: Wendyyyyyyyyyyyyy…I like Acnologia like this too.**

**Queen of Lightning: Read them yesterday. The new chapters. Is that bad grammer? Ehhhh…And...yeah. No pairings.**

**Cherryleaf92: I think I'll just do the author's notes…that seems confusing…I'm not smart…TT^TT  
**

**Fox on Pie: Yes. Yes he is.**

**SkyeDragonAzure: Really? I just found Adarnas on Wikipedia…I should google them…**

**QuatroPuppy: Yep! And no, Wendy won't join a dark guild. Can you really imagine her in one?**

**Zeref's Sister: I'm holding a vote for that on this chapter.**

**ON WITH THE STORY…THAT'S SUPER DUPER MUPER SHORT! YAY~~**

Wendy woke up to a harsh pecking. She rolled off her leafy bed, waving off the offending Adarna. 'Go 'way, 'Darna. Wanna sleep.'

The Adarna had grown during the year with Acnologia and Wendy. Her plumage had lengthened generously, though nowhere near as extravagant as the lovely veil of a full-grown Adarna. Her downy blue coat had smoothed and darkened to a midnight blue. However, the creature's magnificent beauty was ruined by her fearful expression.

'W-wendy! Wake up! Acnologia...he's _gone_!' the Adarna shrilled, her mental voice tinged with worry. 'What do we do, Wendy?'

The previously drowsy girl shot up, her leaf covers falling off. 'What? 'Darna, you've missed April by a couple of months...what are you talking about?'

The mythical bird stared at the girl with sadness. 'It's not a joke, Wendy. It's...not a joke.'

Wendy blinked. She smiled nervously. 'What? That's not funny, Adarna.'

The Adarna sighed. 'See for yourself.'

The girl slowly stumbled to her feet, not bothering to slip into her shoes. She staggered out of the cave. Wendy stood at the cliff and inhaled the air, seeking the fresh scent of her father. She could smell the musty scent of the cave, the cold, sharp early spring winds. The familiar aroma of her father was faded from the night before. Wendy fell to her knees, eyes wide and unbelieving.

'What? Father...Father! No! Don't leave me...alone….FATHER!" A girl's mouth opened in a silent scream as the first light of dawn peeked over the horizon. This was July 7th, the year of 777.

**July 7th, 777. 7 is such an unlucky number, eh?**

Wendy stumbled down the mountain path, her dragging feet kicking up loose pebbles. The Adarna flew behind her, head down and expression solemn. A thousand thoughts rushed through the girl's head.

Why? Why now? What had happened to her father? Tomorrow…would've been her third year with Ackno…Why did Fate hate her?

Wendy lifted her head to the rising sun, shining so _bright_ against the pale pink sky. She felt a rush of crazed anger. The sun continued to shine. The frogs continued to croak and the birds sang the morning songs. Everything was the same. Except her father, Acnologia, the King of this forest. But, without notice, life continued as usual. Why? It wasn't _fair_.

The Adarna's soft voice broke into her thoughts. 'Wendy, if nature stopped, wouldn't life stop too? A life stops, a life begins, Life continues. Think about it, Wendy.'

The girl bit her lip, her mind jerking back from its confused anger. 'Life?'

'Life is with meaning. A life without meaning is not life. It's existence. Live, Wendy.'

Wendy stopped in her tracks. She stood, bare-foot, on freshly growing grass, a smile spreading across her face. 'Live.'

The girl mouthed the word. She grinned, stretching her arms to the sky. ;Yes! I'll live!'

Wendy turned her gaze to the Adarna. 'I'll live, because if I live, there's a chance. A chance for Father to come back, a chance for new friends, a chance for happiness. I'll live for that! That's my meaning.'

The Chaos Dragon Slayer grinned. 'I'm not a mere existence, am I?'

The Adarna's shocked expression turned into a soft smile. 'No. No, you aren't.'

**This fic won't be real angsty…**

Wendy hummed a cheerful tune in her head as she skipped through the forest. Father would come back. She was sure of it. As the girl neared the dense trees' end, the Adarna glanced up at the sky.

The bird-like creature blinked. Strange. She could sense a foreign object hurtling toward them. Using small amount of magical power, she deflected the object off its line of direction.

'Something wrong, 'Darna?' Wendy tilted her head, eyes large and questioning.

The Adarna shook her head, gliding onto the girl's shoulder. 'No. Just a little disturbance. It was taken care of.'

The girl bopped her small companion on the head. 'You're too stiff, 'Darna. Have some fun!'

The Adarna sighed, smiling. Really, Wendy was so happy-go-lucky. But perhaps that was a good thing.

**Happy-go-lucky! Hop, step, jump! That's what I wanna be. Shugo Chara! :3**

Wendy twirled down the dusty path. She had emerged from the forest a couple days ago, and was following this road blindly. Well, all roads led _somewhere_.

Her ears pricked, picking up the rattling of wheels. Hmm. A wagon from the town, possibly.

"Hello there little girl. Are you alright?" A middle-aged man smiled down at her. "Are you alone?"

Wendy outstretched her mental rope, forming a temporary connection with the man. He had a small inner magic core that hadn't been tapped into. She blinked. So this man wasn't a mage.

'Hi, sir. Don't worry, I'm okay.'

The man reeled back in his wagon seat, staring at the girl in surprise.

"You're a mage?'

The girl grinned, giggling mentally. 'Yes, sir.'

He sighed, giving her a disapproving look. "Even if you're a mage, a little girl still shouldn't travel alone."

Wendy furrowed her brows. 'I'm not alone.' She held up the bird nestled in her cupped hands. 'I have 'Darna!'

The man leaned over, gazing at the creature. "Oh, that's a cute little bird. Would you like me to-"

One of the Adarna's eyes opened, flaring red. She glared at the man. He jerked his head back into the wagon, hurriedly snapping the reigns.

"W-well, since you seem alright, I'll be going now! Continue to follow the road, and you'll arrive at Magnolia!" The old donkey trotted slowly.

Wendy waved a hand, the other clutching her small friend. 'Bye, sir! Thank you!'

She broke off the weak mental connection, tilting her head to frown at her Adarna.

'Why were you mean to him?'

The magical animal closed her eyes, turning away from the girl. 'I did no such thing.'

Wendy raised an eyebrow. 'Yeah.'

The Adarna flew off the girl's hand, hovering in the air. 'Never mind that, let's hurry along!

Wendy's eyebrows knit together as she squinted into the distance. 'How far until the city?

The bird grabbed onto her 'child's finger, tugging. 'I don't know. A couple days' walk?

Wendy staggered forward, pulling her finger out of the Adarna's clawed grip. 'Okay, okay. Calm down, 'Darna!'

**And now we shall enter the city. ^-^ Yay!**

The girl slowly walked through the town's gates, eyes wide with awe. So many people! Bustling, hurrying along the golden streets. This was Magnolia!

**AN: Who wants Wendy to continue her journey and meet Mystogan and join Caitshelter? Who wants Wendy to join Fairy Tail? Review please! If no one tells me, Wendy will be doing whatever I feel is right. Bye! Oh, btw, the 'foreign object' was Charle's egg. Eh...I'll think of what to do with her later...Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**AN: Hello! For Wendy, she's going to meet Mystogan, but in a different order than she did in anime. …I won't spoil! Read and Review!**

**RESPONSES:**

**FoxOnPie: Kay kay! XP I'm doing something **_**different. Different**_** I say.**

**Guest: Eh…Wendy will cross paths with Fairy Tail many times, but she's not gonna join!**

**LeaderofBrooklyn: Wendy will be, slightly. If you make her loose her temper. Or if she's nervous. Or in battle. And yeah, I know, but I'm a lazy person. XD**

**FrozenHeartz: She will meet Mysty eventually. Most likely, she won't join any guilds, though she may stay for like a week or two at some. **

**Zeref's Sister: …Sorry…**

**Zeref's Sister (again) : Wendy will be somewhat OOC, but she won't be 'tough'. Like, not Erza 'tough'. **

**ON WITH MY STORY~**

Wendy was jostled by the people, milling around, hurrying to their separate destinations. She stared in awe at the tall buildings, shining in the sun.

'It's like a jungle of gold, hmm, 'Darna?'

The small bird was perched on her shoulder. She fidgeted, seeming uncomfortable in the crowded conditions.

'The city's not a jungle, Wendy. Why did we come here?'

Wendy tilted her head, tapping a finger to her cheek. 'To find information about Father? I think Father mentioned a mage guild in this city…'

The Adarna sighed. 'Did you come here on a whim, Wendy?'

Wendy pulled on a straggling strand of hair. 'Ehehe…maybe?'

The Adarna hovered in front of the girl, staring at her. 'I have to do everything, don't I?'

Wendy sent a giggle along her mental connection. 'Yeah, help would be nice…'

The mythical bird rolled her scarlet eyes. 'Idiot.' A clawed talon grabbed onto Wendy's finger, pulling her through the crowds. 'I can sense a high magical energy in that direction. Abnormally high, even for a guild.'

The girl fluttered her eyelashes, surprised. Maybe there was more to these mages than simple informational sources…

**In front of Fairy Tail Guild…**

Wendy gazed up at the magnificent structure, feeling dwarf-like and small. A gleaming sculpture of the brand of Fairy Tail was perched above the entrance. Joyous sounds of laughter and chaos rang from inside. Nerves rushed as Wendy pushed open the wooden door. 'Darna followed behind, eyes darting left and right. The small creature was on guard.

Wendy bit her lip, hesitantly loosening her magical 'rope'. Once it was uncoiled and poised for connection, the cautious girl glanced at the Adarna, eyes full of questions.

"Oh? Do you need something, little girl?" An elderly man approached Wendy, hand outstretched in greeting. "What d'you need?"

The girl blinked, taking the man's odd appearance. He wore a hideous stripped sweater, as well as a sleeping cap with two ears. His frizzy white hair peeked out from underneath the hat. And the man was abnormally short.

'Darna's voice sounded in Wendy's head, voice taut. 'Be careful. He has a larger magical core than almost everyone in this room combined…'

Wendy bit her lip, noting her partner's warning. She stretched out her rope, which immediately shot toward the old man's magic as soon as the girl loosened her control.

'Um…Hi. My name's Wendy.'

The man cocked his head. 'Ooh, mental connection eh? I am Makarov, the master of Fairy Tail.'

Wendy averted her eyes. This Makarov was strange, and sent an odd shiver down her spine. 'I-I'm looking for my Father. Do you know him? His name is-'

Makarov interrupted her mental message. Wendy furrowed her brows. When she initiates the connection, she was meant to be 'in charge' of the messages that went through. Who was this grandpa?

'Oh, sorry dear. No man has joined this guild lately.'

The Adarna listened in on the conversation through her connection with Wendy. It wasn't eavesdropping. It was the gathering of information.

Wendy giggled mentally. 'No, no. He didn't join. He's a dragon. The Chaos Dragon.'

Makarov had frozen. Wendy continued, oblivious.

'Father's name is Acnologia. He disappeared a week ago. Do you know…Hey, you look pretty pale, Mr. Makarov. Are you alright?'

The master of Fairy Tail recovered from his shock. He spoke aloud, voice ringing through the loud guild.

"Wendy-chan…did you say the Chaos Dragon? Acnologia?"

Wendy grinned. 'Yes, Makarov-san. My father is Acnologia, the Dragon of Chaos.'

**Ooooh. Yaaaa. Oooooooooo. Okay. HI.**

The name 'Acnologia' attracted the attention of every member of the guild. The word 'dragon' attracted the attention of one rosy-headed boy outside the guild. One man with a pipe in his mouth stood.

"Wait, wait, wait. Master? Didja say what I though you said?"

"Acnologia?"

"Wait, what's goin' on?"

The blue-haired girl fidgeted, hands fiddling behind her plain, gray dress. What was the matter? Was Father famous?

A scarf-wearing boy burst through the shut door. "Oi! Did someone say 'dragon'?"

He darted up to Wendy. "Hi! I'm Natsu, a Fire Dragon Slayer!"

The Adarna raised an eyebrow. Well, that explained his explosive personality. The nervous girl grinned. All these people were really stressing her magical connection ability.

'Hi…I'm Wendy. I'm a Chaos Dragon Slayer.'

Natsu blinked. His head tilted. "Ehh? You can do mental connection, Wendy-chan?"

The female Dragon Slayer nodded, smiling.

Natsu's pitch black eyes shimmered. "Sugoi! You gotta teach me that!"

Makarov stood up. "Natsu!"

The boy darted behind Wendy. He peeked out, eyes judging. "It's that weird man… Don't trust him, Wendy-chan."

'Eh? Makarov-san?'

The Fire-brained male scowled. "Not –san! He's a perverted bastard!"

Wendy gasped. 'Natsu-kun! Where'd you learn that word?"

The guild and its master sweatdropped simultaneously, watching the seemingly one-sided conversation. The Adarna perched on a beam across the ceiling, preening her feathers. She was not in the mood to deal with Wendy's idioticness, especially with a Fire Dragon around.

A certain red-haired demon in her younger years stepped forward from the crowd of murmuring mages. She crossed her arms over her heavy armor, sword hanging from her waist.

"Natsu! Don't be disrespectful to Master!"

"It's true! Besides, to me, he's not really 'master'. I've only been here for 2 days!"

Wendy's head turned back and forth between the other girl, Natsu, and Makarov, who was laughing sheepishly.

'What? Really, Makarov? Huh?'

Wendy pressed her lips together. It was too loud. Too chaotic. She didn't like it. Wendy turned on her heel and called for the Adarna.

'Darna!'

The navy blue bird glided down from her perch. 'They don't have any information?'

The girl nodded. As she began to walk back into the golden jungle of Magnolia, Natsu stopped her with a call.

"Hey, Wendy-chan! Where're you going?"

Wendy continued out the door. 'I'm going to look for Father.'

The boy grinned. "Hey, can I come with you?"

Wendy blinked, glancing back at the pink-haired Dragon Slayer. 'Eh? Come with me?'

"Yeah, of course! I need to look for Igneel! We'll never find him cooped up in a guild."

The Chaos Dragon Slayer gave a soft smile, reaching for Natsu's hand. 'Mm. After all, we're Dragon Slayers. We're not meant for the golden jungle. We're meant for the wilderness!'

Natsu clutched Wendy's hand, holding it up. "Yosh! Let's go, Wendy-chan!"

The two young Dragon Slayers emerged from the crowded city, racing into the glowing sunset, like the fire, their shadows as dark as Chaos.

**AN: Yeah…I kinda just did my own thing there…ah, sorry! But, I think that'll be the most interesting and the most believable. I couldn't really think that Natsu would immediately agree to be with civilization. After all, he just sent nearly all his life on the mount**

**ains…Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**6 years later…**

**Ages:**

**Wendy~ 15**

**Natsu~16**

'Natsu! Get up, you lazy bum!' A loud shout sounded through a certain dragon slayer's sleep-muffled mind.

"Go 'way, Wendy…" The young teen rolled onto his stomach, burying his head under the ratty pack that served as his pillow. "What time is it?"

Wendy sent a sigh through her 'rope', kicking the lump that was her traveling companion. 'Can't you tell? Sun's high in the sky, you've slept till noon, idiot!'

The drowsy male shot up, head popping out from his makeshift leaf blanket. "Eh? Weren't we supposed to visit town today?"

The Chaos Dragon Slayer rolled her eyes. 'Yeah, we were. So get dressed. Stupid.'

The girl's blue hair was pulled into a high ponytail that swished from side to side as she scurried through the campsite, packing all things portable into her bag. Her knee-length leggings and short dress allowed her to move freely in any way.

Wendy swiped a drop of sweat off her forehead as she stood back, admiring her work. The temporary camping ground was completely empty, excepting the ruffled mess of a bed that was Natsu's responsibility. One of his very, _very _ few responsibilities.

Said male emerged from the bushes that Wendy had designated 'Natsu's Changing and Bathroom' when they had settled into the campsite a few days ago. He was hopping on one sandaled foot and wrestling with the other. A mass of leaves were tangled in his pink hair. Wendy raised an eyebrow. Honestly, he was _older_ than her, but she really felt like a mother sometimes while around the useless boy.

'Natsu…'

He looked up from his wrestling match with his sandals. "Yeah?"

She pointed at a flat slab of rock. 'Sit. I'm going to make you at least look slightly presentable.'

Natsu opened his mouth to protest. Wendy smiled. 'Sit, boy.'

The young male mage reeled back. Really, despite her cute looks, Wendy could be _scary_, especially in the morning. She was not a morning person.

"Er…y-yes, ma'am." He sprawled on the slap of rock, yawning widely. He felt very much like some kind of dog.

Wendy bent over in front of Natsu, slender arms outstretched. Her hands ran through his messy hair picking leaves and other miscellaneous objects his hair tangles had collected through the night.

Natsu winced as her fingers found a particularly tangled area. He attempted to make conversation in the awkward situation. "So…where's 'Darna?"

Wendy furrowed her brows, pulling at rosy strands. 'She got bored of waiting around for you to wake up, so went ahead to the town. What do you do at night to get your hair like this?!'

He blinked, tugging at a strand of pink hair. The boy inspected it, eyes narrowed. "Eh? Are they really that bad?"

Wendy stepped back, flicking the leaf away. She scowled at the hairs caught between her fingernails. 'Mmhmm. Remind me to buy a new brush at the town when we pick up materials.'

The female Dragon Slayer hefted her bulging pack onto her back, the bag dwarfing her. Natsu grabbed his ratty backpack from the leafy 'bed'. "Yeah. Looks like I'll need another duffel bag."

He pumped a fist into the air. "Yosh! To the town!"

Wendy cocked her head, a finger to her cheek. 'Hey, now that I think about it, 'Darna's really going to stand out, huh? With her feathers and size and all…'

Natsu grinned, slapping her back. "Don't worry! She'll find a way out, I'm sure."

**Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, daikazuku~**

"Hey, mommy, look at that pretty bird! What is it? What is it?" a small girl's cry sounded above the murmur of the town people.

The Adarna sweatdropped, turning her head away from the gathered crowd. Yes, she wasn't the small bird she had been six years ago, but that didn't mean she was to be gawked at like a mere zoo animal! It…it was only a plumage…

She tucked her head under her wing, peeking out at the confused townsfolk. Oh, hurry up, Wendy, Natsu!

**Aka-chan, no dango ha itsumo, shiawase no naka de~**

"Hey, Wendy, look!" Natsu pointed at a milling horde of people near the town's gate. "What's going on? A performance?"

Wendy sighed, resting her head against her hand. 'I think that's 'Darna's doing…'

Natsu blinked. "Eh? Really?"

'I told you she would be spotted…'

The Fire Dragon Slayer laughed sheepishly. "I thought she could deal with it, considering how arrogant she acts…Ahahaha…"

Wendy's eyes spoke of judgment. 'Idiot' She rolled her eyes. 'Let's just go save that nuisance of a bird.'

Wendy's image flickered and blurred as she jumped up, landing gracefully next to the mythical bird. The bird sniffed and perched on the girl's shoulder, head held high, her graceful tail feathers fanning out.

'You're late, Wendy. I thought those people were going to kill me.'

'Your fault. I told you to wait.'

Natsu scratched his head. "Really, Wen-chan, you show off too much."

Wendy smiled, unsurprised by his sudden appearance. "And you don't?"

The small town's mayor called from down below. "Hello! Are you mages of Fairy Tail here for the monster-eradication job?"

Natsu turned to answer him. "No, we're-"

His female companion clamped a hand onto his mouth, grinning down at the mayor and extending her mental connection.

'Yes, yes we are! How much is the reward- I mean, what a pleasure to meet you!'

Wendy's eyes glinted. Monster-eradication. That should have a hearty reward, hmm? Yes, the reward…oh the things she could buy!

Natsu sweatdropped, glancing at the Adarna. The bird shrugged. Wendy would forever be money-greedy.

**AN: Er…yeah. MAJOR time skip. Ehehehe…Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**AN: Hi, peoples! Here's Chapter 7! Enjoy! **

**Responses: **

**GemeniZodiac: Hai~**

**FocOnPie: I can see where you would think that, but, for my own purposes that I won't uncover, Wendy is only one year younger than Natsu and Lucy and all the rest. For my own purposes that I won't uncover. XD**

**Gravity-Chan: Thank you! :3**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Once the mayor had retreated into the crowd, Wendy released Natsu's mouth. The male dragon slayer gasped for air, on all fours. Wendy wiped her hands on the young man's shirt.

When Natsu managed to recover his breath, he turned his head to the girl. He scowled. She was still studying her hands for any remaining spittle.

"Oi, Wendy! Why didja do that?" Natsu shouted, waving an arm.

Wendy rolled her eyes. She turned dramatically, a shining aura appearing around her. 'Why, you ask? For the townspeople! You wouldn't want them to have to live with a monster, would you?'

The male sweatdropped. "And it's not for the money, right?"

She bit her lip. 'Uh...the money's a helpful side reward?'

Natsu stared at the Chaos Dragon Slayer, eyes incredulous.

Wendy giggled mentally. 'Yup, it's for the money. But really, since we don't have a steady flow, we need to get all the jewels we can get!'

"By stealing other's money?"

Wendy placed her hands on her hips. 'It's not _stealing_, it's called taking advantage of a situation!'

She turned, gracefully falling from the roof. 'Anyway, let's go to the mayor's!'

Natsu landed with a thump behind her. Wendy turned her smile triumphant. 'I win stealth!'

Her companion grinned, fire engulfing him. "Oh? It's a competition now? You bet I'm gonna win! Let's go sense of smell to the mayor's!"

The Chaos Dragon stuck her tongue out childishly. 'Yeah? You need to use speed too!'

She darted off with one last message. 'Whoever loses buys the winner a meal!'

Natsu sprang off, darting between the crowds. A meal? Wendy didn't know what she was getting herself into!

**How many pounds of flaming food do you think Natsu can eat in one sitting? **

A dragon slayer hopped from one foot to the next in front of the mayor's house. "Whoop! I win!"

Natsu twirled in circles, yelling at the top of his lungs. Wendy sighed mentally.

"Only by a second! Besides, you know you have a better nose than me! …Fine. As promised, I'll buy you a meal."

The excited mage grinned. "Yeah! I'll take three pounds of flaming chicken legs, three slabs of flaming steaks, and-"

Wendy broke into his rant. '_After_ the job! AFTER!'

Natsu pouted. "Ehh? Why? I can only fight on a full stomach!"

'You'll get stomach cramps.'

"No, I won't. You've seen me eat."

'I can't pay for it right now.'

"But-"

The mayor opened his door. He gave a tired smile to the two arguing teenagers. "C'mon in, come."

The door led to a cozy living room that still spoke of high class yet was comfortably warm. The mayor sighed.

Wendy frowned, tilting her head at the mayor. "Are you all right, mayor?"

The man smiled. "I'm Jonathan Smithson. You two can call me Mr. Jon."

He collapsed on one of his couches, massaging his forehead. "You see, ever since the monster arrived-"

The door was slammed open. A girl with curling brown hair leaned her hand against the open door. She grinned.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late! Cana Alberona, here!"

**CANA! HAS ARRIVED! I thought of using Levy, but I didn't think she would really come without her two sidekicks, and I don't really like them…**

Mr. Jon gapped at the woman. She was wearing a blue bikini top and simple brown capris. A fringed purse finished the look.

"W-who're you?!" He cried.

Cana blinked. "Huh? Didn't cha hire me? For the monster-killin'! From Fairy Tail? Ring a bell, ya daft ol' man?"

"Ehh? Aren't those two from Fairy Tail?" The mayor pointed toward Wendy and Natsu. They were both smiling nervously.

"Ehehehe…hi, Cana…" Natsu scratched the back of his head.

The brown-haired woman grabbed both of the teenagers' hands. She grinned at the mayor.

"Haha…give us a minute, will ya?"

She whisked both Dragon Slayers out of the mayor's house, leaving one confused man sitting on a couch.

"What?"

**Ehehe…**

"Natsu. What's goin' on?" Cana crossed her arms beneath her large chest, staring down at the two teenagers.

The male sweatdropped. "Er…let Wendy explain."

Wendy raised an eyebrow at the older woman, asking for consent to a mental connection.

Cana tilted her head. She turned to Natsu. "What is she doing?"

The Chaos Dragon was currently attempting to raise her eyebrow above her hairline.

"She wants to make a mental connection with you."

"By raising her eyebrow?"

"She's asking for agreement…idiot."

"Shut up, ya little punk." Cana turned back to Wendy, nodding.

With a sigh of relief, Wendy's eyebrow dropped to its usual position. She extended her mental rope, quickly attaching onto Cana's magic source.

'Finally.'

"No kidding."

'Erm…so…hi…long time no see….'

Cana raised an eyebrow. "You gonna explain or what?"

'Um, so, it's like this…' She began the long story of how she and Natsu came to be in Cana's job site.

'So, er, we were camping near here, and kinda needed materials…'

"Go on. I'm listening."

'Um, so the mayor asked us if we were Fairy Tail mages for a job, and we said-'

"Yeah, yeah you said yes. But why?"

Natsu grinned. "Because Wendy's money greedy."

Wendy waved her arms indignantly. 'All females are!'

Cana tapped her chin. "Eh? I'm not."

Wendy giggled. 'Yeah. You're weird, and you have another addiction.'

"Wha-?"

'Booze, dumbo. Booze. Drinking. Beer.'

Cana grinned. "Yeah, I'll give ya that. So, you two wanna go take a drink with me?"

"…We're not legal, you know?" Natsu had covered his arms in flames and was attempting to set Wendy's hair on fire without her noticing.

'Stop, Natsu.' Wendy smacked the pyromaniac with a backhand. She directed her next message to Cana. 'We can't anyway. We have to get back to that mayor.

Cana frowned. "Hey, you know, when I was fifteen, I first drank beer."

Natsu had regained consciousness. "That's 'cause you're not normal, Cana."

The alcoholic blinked. "Eh? It's not normal? Really? I coulda sworn..."

**AN: HIIII! My leg is beyond my control. It's been twitching ever since I sat down to write my other story. It continued into this one, and it's still twitching. Does this count as exercise?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**AN: HI! I'm back! And I'm sorry! Read and Review! Emphasis on…both!**

Cana blinked. "Eh? It's not normal? Really? I coulda sworn…"

She grinned. "But still, do you wanna have a drink? You won't regret it~"

Wendy crossed her arms. 'We have to get back to the mayor, what's his name, Jonnie?'

The card mage frowned. "When were you so obedient, Wendy?"

'Since money was offered. He's giving us money. Come _on_!' She turned, storming back into the mayor's house, the door swinging behind her.

Cana looked down at Natsu. "Wow, she really is money-greedy."

He shrugged, moving to follow his companion. "Told you. Plus, she's gonna buy me a meal with that money, so I support it. The money-greediness, I mean. Not the meal. Wait, yeah. The meal too."

Cana walked after him, eyes thoughtful. "Hey, if I play my cards right, do you think she'll buy that beer that I-"

"Money-greedy, remember?"

"Ah, yeah. How'd you get her to agree?"

"Made her a bet. And she lost. It probably won't work twice though."

"Ah well. I'll find 'nother way."

**MONEY-GREEDY! Who can connect? *raises hand* I'll take any opportunity to rub some money out of something…ehehe**

"Um, so, shall I begin telling you the goal of the job?" The mayor glanced nervously at the mages that had finally settled down, or as settled down as they could get.

The pink-haired male's leg was twitching erratically as he stood. The girl was leaning forward on her perch of the couch, smiling eagerly. She had an odd glint in her eye. The brown-haired woman was sprawled on the carpeted floor, bored out of her mind.

Cana spoke, responding to the mayor's awkward question. "Yeah, get on with it, old man."

"Ah, yes. So, the monster appeared a month ago. Over the weeks, it's attacked many villagers, killing almost a dozen and injuring three people. The only injured who is able to speak say that it's an enormous, shadowy being that stuck deep fear in her heart." He looked up. "So, any questions?"

Wendy raised her hand. 'What's the reward? 200,000 Jewels? 400,000?'

Cana sighed, sweatdropping. "Ah, ya weren't kiddin', Natsu… But I have a better question. Is booze included in the reward?"

Natsu tilted his head. "Is 200,000 enough jewels to buy me a meal?"

The mayor smiled nervously. "Um, no booze isn't included. I…think so? The total reward will be 250,000 Jewels, but to split it three ways…it would be about 83,000 Jewels for each of you, I think?"

Wendy frowned. 'Really? Are you absolutely _sure_? Come on, I think you should increase the reward a bit. Please, sir?'

The mayor seemed to go into a mindless trance. "Huh? You think so?" His voice was drowsy and slow.

Wendy sent soothing waves into the mayor's mind. 'Yes, yes. Increase it to 300,000, please? Think about your town…shouldn't 300,000 be a fair price, Mr. Mayor?"

The man nodded slowly. "Yes, that's right. 300,000 Jewels, 100,000 for each of you…"

The mind-controlling girl smiled, releasing her hypnotic hold. "Are you alright, sir?

Mr. Jon blinked, shaking his head. He gazed up at the three mages. "Oh, yes, sorry. What were we talking about? I seem to have dozed off…"

The Chaos Dragon beamed charmingly. 'Mr. Mayor, we just agreed that the award would be 300,000 Jewels, don't you remember?'

The mayor furrowed his brows. "Did we?"

Natsu grinned, playing along with Wendy's slightly illegal bargaining, for the meal. "We did! It was mutual!"  
The man bit his lip, nodding slowly. "Alright…the monster hides in the woods near the town, part of the Worth Woodsea, during the day. Bring me his horn, and I will give you the reward."

The Fire Dragon grinned. "Yosh! Let's go!" He practically darted out of the door, leaving it ajar behind him.

Wendy grinned up at the older female, winking. 'I'm not money-greedy. I just scrape all that I can out of a single experience!'

Cana gave her a half-amused, half-exasperated smile. "How d'you _do_ that?"

'It's a secret!' The girl sang mentally.

"Hey, now that I think about it, do we have a map?"

**I want to be able to do that mind-control thing…**

Natsu turned to Wendy, walking backwards with surprising speed. "When he said 'woods', did he mean the one where our old campsite was?"

The girl blinked, furrowing her brows. 'Eh? Probably…' Her face grew pale with realization. 'There was a monster there? And we never knew?'

Cana grinned, eyes sly and narrowed. "What? Are ya scared?"

Wendy chewed her lip. 'He…he was the one who took my emergency Jewel pouch!'

Natsu grinned. "See? Told you it wasn't me!"

The Chaos Dragon lowered her head, giggling maniacally. When she looked up, she was engulfed in an aura of anger. Her eyes glowed. 'No one messes with my money…no one! Let's go get that pathetic monster!"

The girl stormed off, growling. Natsu frowned. "Oi! You could say sorry accusing me!"

Cana took a deep breath. "Okay. Remind me to never, ever, piss that girl off. Or take her money to buy booze. Ah, could always take it from Macao and Wakaba. They're so…easy to trick..."

AN: **Don't mess with the money. Or the girl behind the money will come after you, and kick you. In the balls. Yeah! Review Please! BYE!**


End file.
